¡Nos invaden!¿Nuestras prometidas?
by Shirayuuki-hime
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cuatro chicas llegaran a la mansión Sakamaki? ¿Y si les digieran que son las prometidas de cuatro de ellos? ¿Y si una de ellas odiara a Shu? ¿Qué pasaría si las cuatro tuvieran un pasado y un secreto que ocultar? ¿Qué esperan? Entren y lean!
1. Las hermanas Yoshida llegan a la mansión

**Hola gente y genta como andan? pues yo nerviosa este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**

**Ya sin mas les dejo el capi.n.n**

**Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen solo las hermanas yoshida**

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<p>

Estábamos nerviosas, o bueno yo lo estaba ya que mis otros tres hermanas menores no paraban de pelear y, en algunos casos yo resivia los golpes. Sin embargo no me podría catalogar como la hermana mayor madura y correcta, no...yo no era así pero los nervios me tenían paranoica.

De seguro y se preguntan el por qué de nuestro comportamiento, y la razón no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro queridisimo padre (noten mi sarcasmo) nos mando a una mansión, que parece hace años que nadie viene aquí, a conocer a nuestros prometidos...¿¡Digan me que padre en su sano juicio deja ir a sus hijas con completos desconocidos!?

Bueno lo eran para nosotras, porque el padre de estos chicos, Karlheinz, es un viejo conocido de papa, y...oh! ya legamos, nos encontrábamos en frente de una puerta de madera pulida. Mi hermana menor por un año, hizo un ademan para tocar la puerta pero...¿Qué paso? Las mellizas(no tan mellizas, porque eran muy diferentes) abrieron la puerta de golpe, entrando como pedro a su casa, miento tan solo mi hermana Lizzy entro de esa forma mientras que Yuuki se quedo parada, ella solo queria derribar la puerta.

Eleonor fruncio el ceño y chasqueo la lengua. Mire a todas las personas alli y me fije que ninguno nos esperaba.

-Lamento todo el revuelo-hablo educada mente, pero no se engañen cuando esta con nosotras a solas es mas inmadura que Lizzy-Mis hermanas pueden ser un poco...infantiles, descerebradas.

-¡Hey!-las dos, Lizzy y Yo, la miramos muy feo.

-Y...-Eleonor fue interrumpida por Yuuki que parecia haber vuelto de su mundo de ensueño.

-¿Ya les dijiste que somos sus prometidas?-hablo despreocupada mente.

-¡¿Quééé?!-gritaron los (ahora que los cuento) 6 hermanos. Me golpee la frente.

-Sipi. Y los chicos son..-saco el sobre que nos haba dado papa y asi saber quienes eran-Reiji Sakamaki, Ayato Sakamaki, Kanato Sakamaki y Shu Sakamaki-Como que el ultimo nombre lo conozco...nah, de seguro es mi imaginación-Je, espero que nos llevemos bien-tenia una sonrisa en su cara, pero estoy segura que por dentro esta ideando un plan para asesinar a todos lenta dolorosamente.

Un chico de cabello azabache, ojos violeta y mirada escalofriante fue el primero en recomponerse y hablarEn ese caso yo soy Reiji-ugh, espero que no sea el mayor 1*, porque tiene cara de ser un maldito sadico y yo no quiero u sadico.

-El es Shu, el mayor-señalo a un chico acostado en un sillon, que se encontraba en una esquina. Tenia puestos unos auriculares, su pelo anaranjado tirando a rubio, ojos azules y me miraba fijamente, él me parecio conocido pero de donde...

-Raito-deje de prestarle atencion a Shu y enfocarla en el joven recien nombrado. Llevaba un sombrero, su pelo era marron-rojizo, ojos verdes y sonrisa de pervertido, quedo en mi lista negra al verlo dirigir una mirada lasiva a mi hermanita Yuuki. Desgraciado.

-Kanato-El muchacho parecia ser e menor de todos, ¿Por qué? porque esta abrazado a un oso de peluche. Su cabello es lila, ojos morados y en su mirada podia ver una chispa de asesino serial. Bueno no tan asi... pero ustedes me entienden.

-Ayato-pelirrojo, ojos verdes gatuno, mirada prepotente y aura superficial-Subaru-era albino, pero en sus cabellos se podia apreciar reflejos rosas o morados palidos, ojos rojos y un aura que decia "Te me acercas y de rompo el cuello". Sí. así de fuerte.

Mi mirada se desvio al rubio y ahí me acorde de él, era el idiota compañero que tuve el año pasado, el pervertido y perezoso que siempre se llevaba el credito el los trabajos en grupo, cuando ese trabajo lo habia hecho yo sola. Como odiaba a ese maldito estupido que siempre me molestaba.

No me le lance en sima porque Eli me mando una mirada de "Termino de habar y lo matas" así que tuve que esperar.

-Ella es Megumi, la mayor-me señalo y todos me miraron. Mi pelo era corto, lo tenia rubio, mis ojos eran celestes y vestia una blusa de hombro caido, con unos shorts desilachados y desgastados, con unos borcegos.

-Yo soy Eleonor, la siguiente-Se nombro. Mi hermanita tenia el pelo corto castaño chocolate, ojos verdes penetrantes y una sonrisa hermosa (una pena que no la tuviera puesta). Vestía un vestido con corset de color verde y detalles en marrón. La falda era blanca con detalles en marrón y verde, y tenia zapatillas de ballet, sí, Eleonor tiene un estilo peculiar.

- Las mellizas Yuuki y Lizzy-Yuuki llevaba una trenza cocida colocada sobre su hombro que le llegaba a la cintura, su pelo era color azafran que se volvia amarillento en las puntas, ojos rosas palidos. Usaba una remera con un panda en ela, un chaleto de vestir color canela desbrochado (los botones se ubicaban debajo del busto) y unos jeans ajustados negros. En los pies unas converse azules.

Lizzy tenia un gran rodete hecho con trenzas (como el de Elsa en la coronación), su cabello era azabache, ojos violetas brillantes y llevaba un sweater blanco con franjas rosas ajustado, una falda con tablas azul marino y botas.

Al concluir me mando "la mirada" y sonrei, inhale y grité:

-¡Tu maldito desgraciado estas muerto!-señale a Shu y todos lo miraron, él solo me sonrio y yo me enojé mas.

-Asi que él es Shu-susurro Yuuki, la mire un segundo y luego volvi mi vista al frente. Su mirada tranquila tambien me estaba tranquilizando.

-Matalo, matalo-decia Lizzy en mi oreja. Se notaba que queria ver sangre y eso haría, di un paso al frente con los puños apretados.

-Megumi-advirtio Eli asi que pare-En la clase lo matas pero aquí no, estoy muy cansada par tu niñadas-suspiró y yo también, ella tenia razón, ya que mañana empezamos las clases de vuelta-y...¡Tú Lizzy! ¡No la provoques!

Y pense, Shu seria mi prometido asi que estaria con él por, por ¡¿S-Siempre?! Esto no podia ser, tenia que evitarlo a toda costa.

* * *

><p>HOLISS! Acabo de editar este cap y luego vo a seguir con los otros, ya que no estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado que tenia antes xD<p>

Aclaraciones:

1*_Megumi se refiere a que ella se tendria que casar con el mayor de los hermanos, ya que ella es la mayor.

Megumi 18- Prometido: Shu- Año 4

Eleonor 17- Prometido: Reiji- Año 3

Yuuki 16- Prometido: Kanato- Año 2

Lizzy 16- Prometido: Ayato- Año 2

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Yendo a la escuela

El gritó de Shu, me enfureció aun mas.

-¡Que ruidosos! ¡Cállense!-tenia lo ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Maldito hijo de su fruta madre.

Si mis hermanas no estuvieran aquí y estuviéramos los dos solos...ya lo habría matado.

**YUUKI POV **

Megumi parecía que iba a explotar, no sabía que hacer, si le hablaba temía que me matara con la mirada, pues emanaba un aura maligna, _"Que debo hacer, que debo hacer...". _

Al final decidí actuar.-Etto...pues...y donde dormiremos no creo que durmamos en la calle o ¿Sí?-Eleonor me miró sorprendida, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Mi pregunta no tenía respuesta-...¿Eleonor?

-Buena pregunta Yuuki ...no...no lo se...llama a nuestro padre y pregúntale...¿Sí Yuuki?-Preguntó mi hermana con voz temblorosa, yo asentí, me dio el celular , salí y lo llamé.

_4 minutos después_

**LIZZY POV **

Mire a Yuuki entrando y entonces me anime a preguntar. Era la primera vez que me sentía nerviosa, pero es que...

-¿Qué dijo nuestro padre ?- Yuuki me miro.

-Dijo que...pues...viviríamos en esta casa y...

-¿Qué más?-pregunté nerviosa

-Que iríamos a la misma escuela que megumi-nee-san

Lo primero que hice fue mirar a Eleonor, todas la mirábamos y nos aguantábamos la risa, recordando lo que una vez dijo.

_**NORMAL POV-**Flashback _

-Chicas, yo ya elegí la escuela donde voy a ir ¿Ustedes?-dijo la rubia, emocionada.

-¿Tú a dónde irás one-san?-evadió lizzy.

-Pues...yo iré a la preparatoria Ryoutei ¿Eleonor a dónde vas a ir?-volvió a preguntar megumi

-Lizzy, Yuuki y yo iremos a la misma escuela, pero no a una escuela tan vulgar como esa, nosotras vamos a ir a la escuela Ouran-dijo tan orgullosa como siempre Eleonor

_Fin de flashback _

**ELEONOR POV **

Por lo que puedo ver todas se acordaban de lo sucedido aquella vez, ya que miraban a la nada con una sonrisa. Solo espero que no se pongan a reír a carcajadas.

Mis tres hermanas cumplieron mis pesadillas, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno, creo que les indicaré donde estarán sus cuartos-anunció Reiji.

-Claro, pero primero voy a hablar con mis hermanitas un segundo- empuje a mis monstruosas hermanas fuera de la mansión y con fuerza cerré la gran puerta-¿P-por qué hicieron eso?

-Por lo que hace unos meses dijiste-Megumi rio-¿ No lo recuerdas onee-chan?-volvió a reír.

-S-si lo recuerdo, pero...-lizzy no me dejo terminar y agregó.

-Pero nada, fue muy gracioso ¿verdad yuuki?

-No tan gracioso ...-dijo yuuki, pensé "mi salvadora" era la única que me iba a defender -Como lo de..."TÚ, estas muerto" casi me meo encima-Y ahí se me fueron todas las esperanzas por el inodoro.

-No se rían, no es gracioso, lo mas gracioso fue que Eleonor se hizo la sofisticada era un Reiji mujer-dijo megumi la cual aguantó la risa como las demás, pero no pudo mas y comenzó a reír, luego ninguna resistió, incluyéndome y nos empezamos a reír todavía mas fuerte.

_En la escuela _

-No me gusta el uniforme,es incomodo, ¿Cómo lo puedes usar megumi?-Pregunté irritada.

-Tontita, yo hice un cambio en mi uniforme, solo me pongo las cintas y la chaqueta, debajo en vez de la pollera y la camisa uso vestido, podrían hacerlo también si quieren, claro-dijo la megumi mirándonos -Y si no es un vestido uso mi propia pollera,aunque no tengo muchas.

-tienes razón Megumi-dijo Yuuki ,que hace rato no la escuchaba hablar-Pero si no tienes...¿A quién de nosotras se las robas?-dijo Yuuki con un voz burlona.

Mugumi infló sus mejillas en señal de berrinche-No se las robe a nadie...me compre unas, para su Información,bueno aquí nos separamos; Yuuki y Lizzy ustedes van a segundo año, Eleonor tu sígueme-me agarró de la mano y me llevó.

_**LIZZY POV **_

Nos dirigíamos con Yuuki a nuestro salón, yo estaba nerviosa, pero mi hermana no lo parecía. Cuando entramos al salón vimos a solamente el cuarto de la clase el cual nos miro como bichos raros, y entre los estudiaste pude divisar a Ayato, Kanato y Raito, esos eran sus nombres si mal lo recuerdo.

Con Yuuki nos sentamos al lado de la venta, me estaba aburriendo, entonces decidí iniciar una conversación.

-Oye, Yuuki, cómo es que espera nuestro padre que nos casemos con personas que ni siquiera conocemos,y por lo que nos conto megumi-nii-san Ayato es un pervertido, Kanato es tsundere y yandere,Reiji que experimenta con veneno y Shu que para ella es el diablo en persona-Yuuki suspiró y asintió levemente, cuando la vi hacer eso me di cuenta que no me estaba escuchando,sino que estaba en su propio mundo dibujando como siempre.

Suspiré y me callé,iba hacer un largo dia.

**ELEONOR POV **

Megumi me seguía tirando del brazo hasta que paro en seco, haciendo que casi cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

-Oye, no te pares así, ten mas cuidado-gruñí

En la puerta en la nos habíamos parado se leía "3-B"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+..+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado! **

**Hasta luego, besos!**


	3. Pasado

**Respuesta a los comentario:**

phoenix2307:waa! muchas gracias y gracias por tu apoyo "_le sale una lagrima_" XD_**  
><strong>_

**Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mire a Megumi la cual estaba dándome una señal para que pasara, suspiré y pasé. Como me había imaginado, todos me miraban atentos. ¿Acaso no tiene algo más interesante que hacer?<p>

-Tú debes de ser Eleonor ¿no?-dijo la profesora, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa, se veia como la típica profesora que solo aparenta ser amable. Asentí-. Preséntate, querida.

-Soy Eleonor Yoshida, gusto en conocerlo- ahora nadie me miraba, solo unos pocos, ¿Acaso mis compañeros son bipolares?

-¿Hay algo mas que nos quieras contar, querida?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

Negué con la cabeza, como que no estaba hablando mucho y esta profesora me estaba irritando de sobre manera, y si sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué me decía querida?

**MEGUMI POV **

Hoy, como todos los días, iba a tener que soportar a ese maldito de Shu, estaba tan enojada y al mismo tiempo irritada, además de estresada por el hecho de este matrimonio improvisado, verdaderamente el comportamiento de nuestro padre me parecía irascible. Por ahí estaba en la crisis de los cincuenta o algo así.

Luego de caminar un poco llegue a mi salón, entré, me senté donde siempre, y para mí sorpresa Shu no había llegado, si ese día se saltaba las clases, iba a ser la mujer más feliz de todo el continente. Pero mis fantasías se fueron por la borda al verlo cruzar la puerta del salón con su habitual expresión aburrida.

-Hola Ōkami-chan-dijo Shu, con una sonrisa burlona.

A mi ceja le agarró un tic, como ya muchas veces me había pasado, causado por ese insufrible murciélago de pacotilla.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Tu hijo de-!-no terminé de hablar, ya que al voltear a verlo, estaba dormido. "Me cago en los mil tomates del demonio!

Estaba por hacer una rabieta, pero el profesor entró, haciendo que tuviera que sentare, resignada. Al cabo de las actividades escolares, fui en busca de mis hermanas.

Fui primero donde las dos menores, Yuuki y Lizzy, al entrar me encontré con una escena no muy agradable. Un chico tenia a mi pequeña pelinaranja acorralado contra la pared. Me acerqué con sigilo y pateé en la cara a ese miserable.

-¡TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!-grité furiosa, él como un cobarde salió huyendo antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerle una llave.

Miré a Yuuki con preocupación, pero al verla con los auriculares puestos, susurrando letras y la mirada perdida, simplemente me vinieron a visitar unas grandes ganas de tirarla por la ventana. Cosa que no hice, por esta vez.

-Yuuki-mi ceja tildó, si seguía así terminaría con la ceja súper musculosa-. ¡ Por una vez en tu vida presta atención!

-Megumi, tanto alboroto...¿Qué pasó ahora?-dijo calmada. "Nada hermanita, solo que tengo ganas de clavarte una regla en el ojo, ¿Puedo?"

-Problemas míos, vamos a buscar a las demás-respondí, respirando con normalidad, salí de alí siendo seguida por mi pequeña hermana distraída.

**LIZZY POV **

_-Unos momentos antes- _

Habían terminado las clases, miré a Yuuki la cual estaba sentada escuchando música, seguro en su propio mundo.

-Onee-chan, voy a ver como esta Eleonor, en un rato vuelvo ¡No te vayas!-le informé, aunque claro, di por hecho que no me había escuchado y si ese no fuera el caso, el mundo simplemente explotaría en miles de unicornios. Lo sé, imposible.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí al salón de Eleonor-Megumi nos había dicho la clase de ella y de Eleonor, por seguridad- cuando entré, divisé a mi hermana sentada en medio de la clase, con un campo de fuerza madura invisible*, todos alrededor jugando y ella leyendo. Mi hermana, no sabría decir si es muy madura, una friki o simplemente no esta en todos sus sentidos, era muy rara.

-Eleonor, vamos a comprar algo para comer o ¿Buscamos a Yuuki y Megumi primero?.

-Pues...vamos a buscar a las chicas-dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa, yo asentí. Al salir nos encontramos con Reiji quien se veía tan serio como siempre.

-Lizzy, Eleonor adelántense a ir a la mansión, nosotros tenemos asuntos a los cuales recurrir-dijo Reiji, "Seguramente van a ir a excavar pozos" tan brillantes mis ideas como siempre.

-Claro, le avisaré a mis hermanas-respondió en su fase de segunda Reiji, que aparecía al estar con personas desconocidas.

_-Minutos después- _

-Eleonor-alargué su nombre con pereza-. Dime que sabes dónde pueden estar, me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar-

-Lizzy no llevamos caminando ni dos minutos- Eleonor.

-Pero pareciera que caminamos como dos horas-dije con pereza me encantaría estar en la casa jugando a mis queridos otomes.

-Mira Lizzy, allí están Mugumi y Yuuki, te dije que las encontraríamos-señaló dos puntos en la distancia, yo sonreí alegre y las energías volvieron a mi cuerpo.

Salí corriendo hacía ellas gritando sus nombres, Megumi me imitó y nos abrazamos energéticamente.

-¿Dónde estuvieron? Las buscamos por todos lados, ya me quiero ir-objetó la pelinaranja con una mueca su inexpresivo rostro.

-Vamos a casa-dijeron Megumi y Eleonor al unísono, lo cual provocó que nos empezáramos a reír.

**YUUKI POV **

Estábamos sentadas en los sillones del salón, los Sakamaki no estaban, así que la mansión era toda nuestra. Por primera vez en mi corta vida inicie una conversación.

-¿Megumi ya controlas "eso" mejor o aun no lo puedes controlar?-pregunté, todas se sorprendieron por mi comentario pero luego sus caras de sorpresa se hicieron una de seriedad.

-Bien, en realidad casi no los uso –dijo mi hermana algo nerviosa, cuando Eleonor iba a hablar, seguro a regañarnos por hablar de ese tema, su voz interrumpió.

-¿Qué es "eso" de lo que hablan?-dijo una voz tranquila, cuando volteamos vimos a los 6 hermanos Sakamaki en la entrada del salón, "¿Cómo no me di cuenta que habían llegado?"- Contesten o...-

-¿O qué?, ¿Qué es lo tan terrible que son van hacer, eh?-preguntó Lizzy sin temor, al parecer ese comentario a Reiji le dio gracia, ya que sonrió burlonamente.

-Voy hacer que nos comprometamos antes-habló por todas cuando digo que se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡LO DIREMOS, LO DIREMOS PERO ESO NO!-dijimos la cuatro al mismo tiempo y sin respirar, lo que hizo que tomemos una bocanada de aire.

-Entonces dígannos- dijo Ayato con una sonrisita, suspiré.

-Pues...cada una de nosotras tiene un poder-dije algo nerviosa, pero a la vez tranquila.

-¡Por ejemplo cuál, koneko-chan?-dijo Raito con voz seductora "¿Koneko-chan? ¿Acaso los tipos estos tiene un fetiche con los apodos?".

-Por ejemplo, Megumi y Eleonor tienen dos poderes, mientras Yuuki, Susan y yo tenemos uno-dijo Lizzy de lo mas normal, como si estuviera hablando de comer o de descuartizar panes.

-¿Quién es "Susan"? –habló Kanato.

-Susan es nuestra otra hermana, la cual esta con nuestro padre ya que es joven-dijo Megumi nostálgica y luego agregó –. Los poderes que tenemos, no nacimos con ellos.

-Todas nosotras estuvimos al borde de la muerte. Yo obtuve el poder de "Atraer la atención y petrificar"-su voz sonaba algo afectada-. Es una trágica historia, pero no me avergüenza contarla.

_Flashback _

_ELEONOR POV  
><em>

_-Mamá, mamá dónde estas tenemos que salir-tenía miedo, la casa se incendiaba y no encontraba a mamá. Corrí por la casa que se caía en pedazos y al verla cerca de la puerta de la cocina, fui hasta ella._

_-¡Hija cuidado!-gritó mi madre, la cual me empujó antes de que los escombros caigan sobre mi, cerré los ojos, respiraba con dificultad y sentía que los pulmones me quemaban. _

_-¿Mamá? ¿¡Mamá!?-los sollozos salían sin dificultad, unos segundos después escuche algo, con la esperanza de que sea mi madre_.

_-¡Hay un sobreviviente! ¡Lo voy a sacar!-gritó un hombre, el cual parecía ser un bombero. _

_-Mi...mi ma...mamá-dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. _

_Fin de flashback- _

**MEGUMI POV  
><strong>

-Cuando desperté, me dijeron que no encontraron el cuerpo, y que me enviarían a un orfanato-la tristeza era palpable en su voz.

-Ninguna de nosotras somos hermanas de sangre, todos nos conocimos en el orfanato, allí nos adoptó nuestro padre-informé.

-¿Y qué les paso a las demás?-Subaru parecía bastante atento a la situación. Hoy era el día de los raros, primero Yuuuki hablando y ahora este sin su común cara de "te corto el cuello".

Suspiré y empecé a narrarles mi historia, mi pasado.

_Fashback_

_-¡Megumi no te vayas muy lejos!-gritó mi padre desde la orilla. _

_-Está bien no te preocupes no me voy a...-antes de poder terminar de hablar una ola me envolvió, alertando a mi papá. _

_Me sentía inmóvil. No podía nadar. Me hundía. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, esperando que nada fuera verdad. _

_-¡Aun respira!-habló una voz femenina, que hizo que abriera los ojos. _

_-Mi...papa-fue lo único que logre decir _

_-Lo siento-su voz estaba atestada de lástima-¿Era tu único familiar? _

_Asentí, habiendo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante y con un dolor inundando mi corazón. _

_Fin de flashback_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+

**Hasta aquí llega! Se lo esperaban? O.o Espero que no XD**

***Campo de fuerza madura invisible...ni yo sé lo que quise poner ahí, pero me hizo reír así que meh**

***Koneko-chan es como decir gatita pero en japonés.**

**Hasta la vista, piratas! (?**


	4. ¿Susan?

**LIZZY POV**

Nadie decía nada, la habitación se encontraba en silencio, parece que no solo a nosotras nos afectó, tratando de romper el silencio, decidí contar mi pasado.

-Yo vivía sola con mi prima...-iba a seguir hablando pero mi hermana me interrumpió.

-Lizzy, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres...-me dijo la pelinaranja.

-Está bien, no voy a dejar que solo ustedes cuenten lo que pasó-traté de tranquilizar a mis hermanas.

-Pero...-interrumpí a Megumi antes de que dijera nada.

-Como iba diciendo...-

_Flashback_

_-Emily ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunté curiosa._

_-Ya verÁs, espera un poco ¿Si?-me miró con una sonrisa, yo asentí. Caminábamos por la calle y me adelanté a cruzar, luego escuché la bocina de un camión, y al mirar me quedé paralizada. Un camión venís hacía mí._

_-¡Lizzy, cuidado!-gritó Emily, empujándome__ fuera hacía el cordón. Yo me salvé, pero Emily desapareció._

_Fin de flashback-_

**NORMAL POV**

-Después de eso me llevaron a un orfanato

-¿Y qué relación tiene todo esto?-preguntó Reiji.

-No sean impacientes, aun me falta hablar a mí y la historia de Susan-Yuuki frunció el ceño-. Querían que les contáramos, ahora absténganse a las consecuencias.

-Está bien, prosigue- dijo Reiji

-Estaba en el bosque, con mi tío...

_Flashback_

_**YUUKI POV**_

_-¡Tío! ¡Vamos apúrate! No seas holgazán, quiero llegar lo más pronto a la cima de la montaña-dije ansiosa._

_-Ya voy, pero no corras que te puedes caer-me reprendió mi tío preocupado._

-_Pero...quiero llegar antes que caiga el sol-dije señalando el cielo-. Me voy a adelantar._

_Fin de flashback_

**NORMAL POV**

-Ese fue mi más grave error...tropecé y antes de poder caer, mi tío me agarró de la mano y me lanzó a la tierra, a cambio él desapareció...-dijo la chica de ojos rosáceos.

-Y así nos conocimos en el orfanato, meses después nuestro actual padre nos adoptó-concluyó Yuuki.

-¿Y qué paso con "Susan"?-

-Primero..-Lizzy alzó un dedo-. Quiero agua, mi garganta está sea.

-Sip, necesito refrescarme-Megumi sonrió maliciosamente.

-Al cabo de dos horas-

-¡Listo! ¡Continuemos!-informó la rubia.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡No era que solo iban a tomar agua?-las regañó el chico de lentes.

-Obvio, tomamos agua y luego nos bañamos-respondió con obviedad Yuuki.

-¿¡Quieren empezar de una vez!?-se exaltó el albino.

-bueno esto fue después de unos meses que nos adoptaron...

_Flashback_

**_ELEONOR POV_**

_-P__ap__á-llamó la atención de nuestro padre la rubia-. Vamos a ir a pasear con las bicis-_

_-Está bin, ¡Pero no vuelvan tarde!_

_-¡Sí!-le respondimos emocionadas._

_Luego de dar unas vueltas, nos paramos cerca de unos arbustos._

_-Hermanas, ¿Escuchan eso?-preguntó Yuuki mirando alrededor._

_-Sí, ¡No viene detrás de esos arbustos?-la pelinegra señaló las plantas tras de nosotras._

_Al acercarnos vimos a una pequeña niña llorando._

_-Por favor...déjenme sola-susurró casi inaudible._

_-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-Yo...no lo sé-nos respondió alzando la vista-. Mi papá trató de matarme...y mamá se interpuso, y cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, mamá estaba muerta y papáno estaba..._

_Fin de flashback_

-Luego de eso, Susan se fue con nosotras y papá nos dijo que éramos especiales, ya que como estuvimos a borde de la muerte y una persona dio su vida por nosotras, obtuvimos poderes-dije.

-¿Qué poderes tienen?-la pregunta de Shuu nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo puedo volverme invisible y leer los pensamientos, aunque no me gusta mucho ese poder, Eleonor puede atraer toda la atención hacía ella, Lizzy tiene vista de halcón, y Yuuki y Susan pueden cambiar de forma-explicó la rubia.

-Si eso es todo, se pueden retirar-habló Reiji en general.

Ninguno dijo nada, cada quien se fue por su lado.

**YUUKI POV**

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, molesta conmigo misma por dejar que nos sacaran información tan fácil con su estúpido "Adelantaré el matrimonio, bla bla bla". Hijos de ciervo, me lancé a la cama con tanta fuerza que hasta pareciese que toqué el piso.

-¿Yuuki, estas aquí?-Lizzy me llamó desde el exterior, sin dejar que respondiera entró y me abrazó.

-¿L-Lizzy?-pregunté confundida.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de tu pasado-me respondió y siguió estrujándome. Minutos depués llegaron mis hermanas faltantes.

-Lizzy parece que nos volvió a ganar-dijo con burla Megumi-.¿Cómo hacer para moverte tan rápido?

-Algunas veces pienso que es una bruja...-acotó Eleonor-. En un momento la vez aquí y en el otro se está atragantando con un pedazo de torta en la cocina-soltamos una risa.

-Hace cuanto no reía así...creo que la última vez fue...antes de ayer-dijo Lizzy, tratando de hacernos reír, cosa que no ocurrió, coma la mitad de las veces que contaba un "chiste"-. Ok, ok ya entendí...me cayo.

-No te apenes, algún día lo lograras-la conforté

-¡Quiero helado de chocolate!-Megumi levantó la mano infantilmente y nos miró.

-¡Vainilla!-concordó Lizzy.

-¡De frutilla!-dije con tono alegre. El helado era uno de mis postres favoritos, miramos a Eleonor con un pucherito, ella suspiró resignada.

-Pues no me queda de otra que aceptar-sonreímos-. Y quiero uno de banana.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Vamos!-

Salimos de la casa a escondidas, ya que si se enteraban o no nos dejaban ir o iban con nosotras y eso era lo que menos queríamos. La vida sin Sakamakis era gloria, la vida con Sakamakis era putrefacta, como sus alientos.

Eleonor entró en la tienda comprando el helado y aunque tenia el rostro indiferentes, sus ojos brillaban y arcoíris junto a unicornios bailan en ellos, conclusión, estaba emocionada.

Minutos después apareció nuestra hermana dándonos los helado, pero me fijé que tenia una bolsa extra. "¿Acaso piensa comer ese helado ella sola? Que perra"

Eleonor iba a hablar, peo fui interrumpida por Lizzy que miraba atenta la bolsa blanco, como una mosca al pan.

-¿Para quién es eso?-preguntó.

-Es para los chicos...-dijo con una sonrisa miniatura.

-¿Y que pasaría si de casualidad un extraterrestre se lo comiera en el camino la mansión?-dije yo con una sonrisa maligna.

-O se derrite..-dijo Megumi.

-O le salen patas y decide alojarse en nuestras bocas-reímos y asentimos, sabiendo lo que había que hacer.

-Ya entrando en la mansión-

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Reiji apareciendo de la nada, como una araña voladora.

-Fuimos a comprar helado y les trajimos un poco-dije con algo de burla, pero no lo notaron.

-Pero les advierto se derritió en el camino...-agregó Lizzy.

-Y lo tuvimos que comer-terminó Megumi.

-Pero no se preocupen debió quedar para..-dijo Eleonor.

-¡Una cucharadita para cada uno!-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Sip, así es, estuvimoslo practicando todo el caminó hasta allí.

Dejé el helado a la cocina y acompañada de mis hermanas fuimos cada una a su cuarto.

**LIZZY POV**

Acompañé a Eleonor hasta que nos separamos al entrar cada una en su habitación, ya que Eleonor y yo tenemos las habitaciones enfrentadas.

Al poco tiempo de tirarme en la cama, caí en los brazos del promiscuo de Morfeo. Cuando desperté era de mañana y tenia un carta sobre el regazo. Al ver el destinatario y leer su contenido, salí corriendo y gritando como fangirl por toda la mansión hasta llegar al salón.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas llamando a cada uno de las personas que vivían allí, primeor llegaron lo Sakamakis como buenos lacayos y luegoa parecieron mis hermanas.

-¿¡Qué te pasa maldita desquiciada!?-gritó Megumi aun abrazando la almohada.

-Papá nos envió una carta

_"Hijas amadas, hace unas semanas ustedes partieron hacía la mansión Sakamaki, con la noticia de que ellos serían sus esposos. Ahora tengo que informarles que todo fue una broma creada por Susan, me acabó de enterar así que vuelvan cuando quieran, las estaré esperando."_

Terminé de habar úper emocionada mis hermanas estaban petrificadas, al igual que los Sakamaki.

-Eso quier...-Reiji no terminó de hablar ya que la puerta principal de abrió de golpe.

-¡Susan!-gritamos nosotras, mirando a una chica de por lo menos 12 años, estatura mediana, pelo semi largo con rulos en las puntas de color azulado, ojos violeta. Llevaba puesta una remera sin mangas negra y un pescador de jean.

-¡Miren su cara! ¡No puedo creer que se lo creyeran.-dijo Susan entre parecer no están enamoradas, temía que sí y perder a mis lindas hermanas...pero eso era una posibilidad en un millón.

**NORMAL POV**

-Susan, te extrañamos -dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa gigante.

-Sí..-Eleonor se acercó a la pequeña niña.

-Hoy volvemos a casa-anunció la rubio y acto seguido se acercó a Shu y lo mandó a volar, dejándole la cara roja y con sangrado nasal, pero no de la excitación.

-Pero..-Ayato no terminó de hablar ya que las chicas subieron y bajaron como rayo las escaleras, con su equipaje listo.

-Hasta nunca, Ayato . Me hace muy feliz pensar en un futuro sin ti-dijo la de ojos rosáceos con una enorme sonrisa, saliendo de la mansión.

-No espero verlos más-se despidió Yuuki, empujando a Susan fuera de la mansión-. Y hasta nunca Kanato.

-Lo mismo digo, lentes con patas-dijo Eleonor mostrando su verdadero yo yhaciendo la misma acción que sus otras tres hermanas.

-Adiós, espero que mueras maldito pervertido, perezoso y molesto Shu-habló Megumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en un rayo mágico de alegría y helado las muchachas se marcharon.

Y así cada una vivió su vida, todos los días Megumi feliz y contenta golpeaba a Shu en la cara, mientras que Eleonor, saboteaba los experimentos de Reiji.

Lizzy le hacia la vida imposible a Ayato...pues era más buena que él en el baloncesto, y por ultimo Yuuki la cual, no hacia nada, de lo distraída que era solo miraba el techo.

_ Fin...__?_

+.+.++.+.+.+.+..+++++.+..++..+...+.+.+.

**Y así terminara este delirante fanfic, espero les haya gustado y como esta al 100% corregido puedo asegurar que se entendió todo. **

**Si gustan leerla en mi cuenta de Wattpad, aparezco con el mismo nombre de ususario.**


	5. Edición especial

**Esto es una edicón especail, ¿Qué contine? Solo es una colleccion en mi cuenta de WeHeartIt donde puse a las Ocs de este fanfic y de otros.**

**LINK: gallery/ (saquen los malvados espacios(?)  
><strong>

**Espero les guste \(*^-^*)/**


End file.
